And Then the Sky Fell
by Bruised But Not Broken
Summary: The studants of Domino High are going on a fieldtrip to America. Rated for a little bit of violence. SetoXOC
1. Chapter 1

…_**and then the sky fell.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I did create my character and write this story.

It was kind of like a fieldtrip. Well, that's what the teacher told them, anyway. He wouldn't have gone had it not been for Mokuba's enthusiasm, which seemed a little out of place since he wasn't allowed to go with him. Now, he was going to learn a whole bunch of crud he already knew about America. Whoot.

Of course, after getting on the plane there's no doubt he felt some regret for his decision. The trip from Japan to America is not an easy or enjoyable one, even alone. Well, try it with a load of over 60 noisy high school classmates. He was relieved when they finally filed out into the airport. It was a bit bigger than the one they had left; but there was about the same amount of people in it.

The next step was to get to where they were staying. They hadn't yet been informed just how long they would be here, but it was long enough to have to say in apartments.

Of course, the teachers being the smart ones they were had gotten a small bus, fitting only so much of the students. Some could choose to walk, considering it wasn't far, but they had to stick together. He decided walking with fewer people would be better than sitting in a cramped bus full of them. So, he walked.

Seto Kaiba started off before anyone else, hoping to make this as quick as possible, thus leaving the others behind. Or so he thought. He had peace for about ten minutes, before the geek squad caught up with him.

"Hey, Kaiba." The group of four kids from his high school ran up beside him. He expressed his disgust with a frown, and walked only a little faster. Yugi, his rival who claimed to be his friend, proceeded in trying to start a conversation with him, his friends making comments as well. Seto kept a straight face and went on walking, not reacting at all to the fact they existed, or perhaps trying to convince himself otherwise.

After a while they finally got it through there heads that he wasn't listening, and began to converse within their group. Things went on that way for a little while, until Joey decided to proclaim to the world, "I'm gonna be the most popular guy in America!"

Seto couldn't help snickering at this; "Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Wheeler."

"You know what, Kaiba? I'm sick of you always acting so superior to us! I have talents that you don't."

"Name one."

"Getting a date."

He had to admit, that one threw him off for a second, "Why would I need a useless 'talent' like that?"

Joey laughed, "You're afraid because you could never get a girl to look at you if you tried!"

"I could if I wanted to, but I choose not."

"Prove it!"

"Fine." He regretted it almost as soon as he had said that.

At that point, the most random thing that could have possibly happened, happened. A shatter of glass and a blonde man about their age came crashing through the window. He now lay on the pavement, panting, bruised, bleeding and scared, but he was smiling as if he had just enjoyed every second of that.

"Had enough?"

Standing on the other side of the shattered window was a girl with her arms folded over her chest in a menacing stance. She had long, straight black hair that reached to her thighs and deep, sapphire-blue eyes.

Joey smiled smugly, turned to Seto, and pointed at the girl, "Her."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or the iPod, and Good Charlotte is a band I hope you've heard of. I wrote this story.

Nurya sat at a desk in advisory surrounded by vacant seats. She quickly finished her homework from last period when everyone else entered the classroom, setting it on the floor as Archer took the desk next to her.

"So, what's up?"

"The ceiling."

"You don't say?" He glanced up sarcastically as if checking to see if it was true.

Nurya searched in her pocket to find the iPod. She threw an earphone at Archer and stuck the other in her ear. Advisory was usually for one of three things: Homework, which she no longer had, reading, or socializing.

She was not at all popular among the other students, and she had decided a long time ago that she liked that. She scrolled down the playlist- until finding Good Charlotte. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, humming softly.

Since her music was turned up loud, she didn't quite hear her teacher talking.

"Class, we have some new students from out of the country-"

Whispering starts.

The teacher stood for a moment, glaring around the classroom.

Whispering stops.

"Now, I know this is very exciting to you, but I expect you to be the good little students I know you can be. I didn't choose to teach preschoolers."

She paused for a moment, as if considering something.

"If I hear a sound come out of anyone of you, then I'll see you in Saturday school."

The teacher left to the hallway. The room was completely silent while she was gone.

Nurya was confused at the sudden change of volume around her, but she didn't open her eyes. Then she felt someone shove her.

"Nurya!" Archer whispered, trying to get her attention. He shoved her again, "Nurya!" He yanked the earphone.

"Ouch!" she hissed. Archer gestured to the front of the classroom.

She looked up for a split second to say she had, and then did a double take. There were three, and the first two looked fine…but the third was a sight to behold.

His hair stood at least a foot above his head and the pretty abnormal as well.

Nurya turned her attention to a book. She could hear some of the others choking back laughs.

"Class, this is Seto, Joey, and Yugi. They're staying in America and they'll be going to school here."

The announcements came on and the teacher shushed the class. The new students took their seats, the empty ones around Nurya and Archer, and the class fell silent.

Well, they found out the basketball team had won their most recent game, the band students were going to go play at the elementary school across the street, and the school dance was quickly approaching.

Seto leaned back in his chair, and mumbled quietly to himself, "Irony bites."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Don't own Halo.

Author's Note: I wrote this at 1:00 a.m., so I'm sorry for minor grammatical errors, but I tried to work those all out. Sorry if it is a bit short and/or pointless, but that's just how I feel tonight. At least I didn't go out and describe some really gory scene in the dream...

'C'est la vie' is French for 'It is life'.

Screaming, yelling. The sound of a rocket soaring past drowned it all out for a moment, while the explosion of the apparatus killed it. Her vision was blurred as she pulled herself out of the bloodied dirt. Quickly, she checked for wounded or missing limbs, since she could feel sharp pain returning to her body.

Another explosion, she had to try and keep herself balanced even though the bomb hadn't been close to her. She looked as her vision cleared, hearing the return fire of large machine guns. The few men left looked terrible; it was hard to imagine the torn figures behind the stations to be alive, or human. They were covered in dirt and blood, with profusely bleeding new wounds as well as the terribly infected old ones.

Surely this place was a living heck. She remembered vaguely years gone by, and wondered if they were worth it. Soon, she'd be dead just like everyone else. And here she was standing on one side of the roaring battle with no weapon, no aim, no point, just gashes and blood to show for the time she had spent here. If they lost, that's all any of them would have to show.

You never really know what kind of things to feel in a moment like this. Your hate has been exhausted, your sorrow dead-ended. You know self-pity will get you nowhere, and you have come too far to sit and cry for your losses. Nothing matters other than the fact that you're here, and you either deal with it or die.

…and for the first time in six years, she smiled to herself, "C'est la vie."

Nurya's eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure why or how she had woken up; her alarm hadn't gone off. She pushed off the covers and sat on the side of her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I want to go back to sleep…" She told the clock on her bed side table, which was blinking the numbers 3:26 a.m. at her. After a minute or two of just sitting there, she decided to get up. Starting her day this early wouldn't have been quite so unusual a few months ago…

It was Saturday the 14th; Valentines day. The funny thing was that had they been celebrating Valentines during the actual school day it would have been on Friday the 13th. Today was the day of the dance, and though on normal circumstances she would have never gone in a million years, her cousin had insisted. Honestly, it was less painless to go than to listen to her constant nagging.

Dawn, Nurya's cousin, was turning 16 today, meaning she could officially date. She was always dreaming of romance, so this was her dream come true, and she couldn't seem to understand why Nurya wasn't as found of romance as she was. Nurya had been 16 since the 5th of September, and she saw it as more of an un-sweet sixteen.

She opened a drawer in the bathroom, pulling out a brush. She was determined to get her wild hair out of her face- she would make an attempt at 'nice' when it was actually time for the dance. Time. She had plenty of time. Now all she had to do was figure out how to kill 14 hours. Jeez.

Her mind was too cluttered to go back to sleep. In the small apartment there was little to do, and TV bored her to death. Music could help; she knew from passed experience that she could fall asleep to punk rock. She sighed and fell down backwards onto the bed once more. Its worth a shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if you haven't realized already. (Jeez, this is the shortest chapter I've done yet. Not to say any of my others were all that long. Thought this might be an interesting place to stop, though. The next chapter will probably be pretty long, so that should make up for it.)

-----------------------------------------------

"What the heck are you wearing!" Dawn blinked at her, halfway between amused and unbelieving. Nurya had come in dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans under a black skirt. Her casual outfit clashed wonderfully with the elegant dresses worn by the other girls.

She shrugged, but said nothing. Dawn let it go without much, laughing at her before she left to go flirt. Nurya decided she'd stick around as long as they kept up good music; what caught her attention immediately was Somebody Told Me playing in the background.

She didn't go looking for her friends. The guys wouldn't be here and Senactra would be too concentrated on her date to talk to her. She wondered around aimlessly until she came to the back of the room and discovered the bleachers half pulled out. She sat down and closed her eyes, singing along with the music.

It'd been a long time since she had time to just sit and think about things, and pretty soon she had drifted into her own little world of memory. Since she was so preoccupied, and she didn't expect anyone to approach her, she was startled when she heard someone's voice,

"…Hey…"

Her first instinct was to grab out her pistol (which, even to a dance, she never failed to have with her. She has a grudge against people.) and point it at the man in front of her. She recognized him as one of the new students.

…_..Oh junk._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

Seto blinked, staring into the barrel of the gun now poised at him. He wondered if he should have expected something like this from her.

He reached up slowly and seized the end of the weapon, wrenching it out of her hand. Partially to avoid eye contact, he examined the gun turning it over in his hand. On closer observation, he found it was a Magnum, and not a bad model. It had half a round left, and it worried him on what the bullets had been used for.

"Nice make." The first words passed between them since she had pulled the gun.

"What do you want?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"If not," He held up the gun, "I can get you in big trouble for having this."

-

Nurya didn't dare move for doubt of how far she could get. He could easily stop her; either by grabbing her or, however stupid it might be, shoot her. Even if she managed to get away, it was more than likely he would tell someone about the gun. There wouldn't be many people on her side, and most would surely believe just by looking at her that she would be the type to threaten someone with a weapon.

….

"Fine."

"That's what I thought."

-

The dance wasn't as bad as they thought it would be, but both were relieved when it was over, though neither showed it. Seto handed the gun back afterward.

"I'd leave this at home if I were you. No one in this town is going to make an attempt on your life."

"You'd be surprised…."

"Whatever!" Joey laughed, "You have no proof! Besides, just because you danced with her doesn't make her your date."

"What?" Seto growled, frustrated with the entire thing, "Well, if you know so much, lets see you try."

Joey looked surprised for a moment, but the expression quickly changed, "What are you talking about? The ladies love Joey Wheeler!"

"Well then, I suppose you'll have no problem getting your own date."

"What?"

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Good. The blonde from the dance, then. The one that made all that commotion? Dawn, I believe?"

"But doesn't she already have a boyfriend?"

"Well, lets take this into consideration; I don't know the first thing about dating and you paired me with a girl that could be potentially dangerous to my health."

"True. It's a game, then? Whoever gets their date first wins?"

"Yes."

"You're on."


End file.
